


Teasing Goes Both Ways

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Comfort, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Ice Play, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panties, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Teasing, Temperature Play, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't the only one who can tease and it's about time he learned that lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Goes Both Ways

An “oof” left Louis' lips as Liam plastered the smaller man's back to the wall just inside the door of their shared hotel room. Their eyes met for a brief, heated moment. They had just walked in the door from sound check for the first of the Metlife Stadium shows. Liam bodily picked up his boyfriend by the thighs and carried him to the bedroom. Louis wiggled and squirmed pressing his clothed erection against Liam's lower stomach.

“Li!”

“You're such a fucking tease? Do you know that?”

Louis moaned and arched his back pushing his dick into his boyfriend harder. Liam dove into Louis' neck nipping harshly and sucking dark marks into the soft skin. Before Louis could even gasp Liam was backing up carrying his boy to the bed and dumping him unceremoniously. Louis landed on his back already panting harshly and spreading out. Liam immediately got to work on getting Louis' tight jeans off throwing them across the room the second they were off.

“I fucking knew it! I swore I saw lace peeking out of your pants every time you bent over! Panties, Lou? Are you trying to kill me?”

Louis just gave a coy smirk as his fingers toyed with the lacy waistband of the red thong that was having trouble containing his growing erection.

“Knees and shoulders, Lou. Let me see that perfect ass.”

As Louis got into position Liam stripped off his sweaty t-shirt dropping it on the floor and grabbed a roll of special bondage tape from his nightstand. He grabbed Louis' right wrist and bound it to his right ankle before doing the same to the left wrist and ankle. He checked the tape to make sure it wasn't too tight, but still inescapable. Once he was satisfied he ran both hands over those perfect ass cheeks.

“I think I might make a new rule that you always have to be in panties. These look so fucking good on you.”

Liam raised his hand and brought it down on Louis' right cheek making the tied up man squeak.

“L-L-Li?”

“Did you really think you could get away with teasing me all day without any retribution, love?”

Louis whimpered and wiggled his bottom nervously. Liam rained down smacks with both hands onto both cheeks making them wobble from the force. When Louis' bottom was a nice shade of pink Liam stopped and traced the piece of material that rested between those tantalizing cheeks. Liam pulled the thong to the side and touched Louis' tight hole with a finger putting pressure on it but not enough to enter.

“Don't you dare cum until I tell you. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Louis could already feel precum dampening the front of the thong. He let out a loud moan when he heard the soft “snick” of a bottle of lube being opened. The scent of strawberries wafted into his nose. It was flavored lube. If Liam was using that it only meant one thing. Liam was going to rim him after fingering him open. Louis could feel his thighs start to shake in anticipation. Liam landed a sharp slap to the back of Louis' right thigh.

“Ouch!”

“Stop squirming, Lou.”

Louis groaned miserably but tried to still his quivering body. A cool, wet finger pushed into his hole making him tense momentarily before forcing himself to relax. Liam went purposely slow pushing and prodding for a couple minutes before adding another finger just to torture Louis a bit more. Almost ten minutes had past by the time Liam was three fingers deep in his boyfriend's ass poking at Louis' prostate every minute or so. Where Liam was calm and quiet, Louis was a mess. He had the sheets clamped between his teeth and was panting harshly trying to keep control of his body. Just when Louis thought he couldn't take it anymore Liam stopped removing his fingers.

“Look at that pretty stretched out hole. Mmm. . .so perfect.”

Louis screamed when he felt Liam's tongue lick over his hole.

“Fuck! Liam! Liam, Sir, PLEASE!”

Louis could feel Liam's hot breath ghost over his skin.

“What's wrong, darling? Too much?”

“NOT ENOUGH”, Louis shouted back.

Liam grinned and dove his tongue into the stretched out hole licking and pressing with the wet muscle. Louis' mind went absolutely blank with pleasure. He screamed out in frustration knowing one little brush of a hand on his cock and he would be spurting. Liam licked and sucked occasionally pulling out to nibble lightly at Louis' rim. Louis was hot. His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his stomach felt as if it were doing barrel rolls. He felt so tense he was sure he would break into a million pieces. Liam wrapped a big hand around the base of Louis' cock through the panties and squeezed tightly cutting off the orgasm that was just seconds away.

“LIAM! You bloody arsehole! I'm going to murder you!”

Liam just chuckled and sat back on his heels patting both red cheeks gently before replacing the thin string of the thong.

“I think you need a little bit of time to cool down, love. I'll be back in a mo’. Move and inch and you won't cum for a week. Understand?”

Louis let out a high pitched whine when Liam landed another slap.

“Answer me!”

“Yes, Sir! I get it! I won't move! But Liam—please Liam—I—I don't think I can!”

“You will, love. But don’t worry. I’m going to get a few things to help.”

Louis watched Liam get up and walk out of the bedroom area and into the bathroom. A second later Liam reappeared, but he walked away right out the door making sure to flick the lock over so he could get back inside the room. Louis tried to calm his breathing and relax which was difficult considering every nerve felt like a lit fuse. After a couple minutes Liam returned carrying what Louis now recognized as the ice bucket. Louis was confused; he watched Liam go to one of the suitcases and pull out a leather paddle. He moaned. They both knew how much Louis loved leather toys. Liam set the ice bucket down on the nightstand and ran the edge of the paddle down Louis’ spine.

“I think it’s time for your shirt to come off, love.”

“And just how are you planning that unless you cut the—”

Louis was cut off by the sound of ripping fabric as Liam literally tore the fabric away.

“You fucking son of a bitch! I can’t believe you just did that!”

The paddle landed with a dull “thwack” on Louis’ left check making him yelp. Liam lowered his voice to a menacing tone and left the paddle over the spot he had just struck.

“Don’t make me gag you, Lou. Cut the attitude or this will go from fun to punishment real fast. Understand?”

Louis shuddered and squeaked out a meek, “yes, Sir.”

He hated when Liam pulled the “Dom voice” on him. It never failed to make Louis want to kneel at his Sir’s feet. This was an instinct Louis never understood about himself. He couldn’t grasp how Liam could make him feel so small and want to submit. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to submit to another person in his entire life physically or emotionally.

Liam could sense that Louis was getting lost in his thoughts. He splayed a hand over his boyfriend’s back and tapped the paddle sharply against the shapely cheeks.

“I think we’ll start with twenty and see how we feel after that.”

Liam delivered the first strike without much power to it. With each dull “thwack” Liam slowly increased the force. By 7 Louis was letting out high pitched whines and by 15 there were pornographic moans leaving the slighter man’s mouth. Heat was radiating through Louis’ body heightening his arousal. Every blow seemed to send electricity right to his dripping cock. When the last of the twenty fell Louis was panting and wiggling struggling to get friction, any friction. Liam grasped the red globes stroking the skin with his thumbs.

“You’re so fucking hot, love. I think we need to cool you down.”

Liam reached for the bucket and it clicked in Louis’ head seconds before a cube of ice made contact with the back of his neck. Louis yelped and shivered arching his back and squirming as much as his binds allowed. Liam landed one firm spank.

“Be still or I’m taking my belt off. This is your last warning.”

Louis whimpered but stilled.

“That’s my good boy”, Liam whispered.

He ran the ice over every knob of Louis’ spine watching droplets of water stream down the side of Louis’ ribs and stomach. When Liam reached the tailbone he stopped circling the bone several times until the cube was completely gone. Liam’s hand returned with another cube slowly running it over every inch of Louis’ red skin.

“I think ten more with the paddle should be enough. I see some spots that aren’t quite red enough. But where should I leave this ice cube?”

Liam pretended to think about it for a moment but they both knew where it was going. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as the frozen cube was pushed through his ring of muscle. Liam picked up the paddle again tapping every inch of the skin he intended to even out while he watched water run from Louis’ tightly clenched hole all the way down his balls. The paddle landed with the most force yet tonight creating a war in Louis’ head over which sensation to focus on. He didn’t know if he should yelp or moan. Everything in his head was becoming a jumbled mess, after the fifth strike though it just went away. Every tensed muscle relaxed and every thought flew away. It felt like he was higher than he had ever been before. Liam landed the last strike to a loud, drawn out moan of pleasure. Louis wasn’t thinking anymore. He was just feeling, and taking in every sensation Liam was handing out.

Liam leaned forward running his finger through Louis’ sweat-dampened hair, “that’s my good boy, just let go.”

Louis whimpered out, “please, Sir. Need you, Li.”

Liam gave Louis’ hair one last reassuring stroke before kneeling up and grabbing the lube coating his hard cock in the sweet-smelling substance. He took his time giving Louis inch by inch gasping his boyfriend’s hips firmly and taking total control. When Liam was fully seated in Louis’ ass they both let out moans of pleasure. Liam went slowly just waiting and after a few minutes he got just what he wanted.

Louis let out a whine and started to beg.

“Liam, please! Take me! All of me! Fuck me! Please, Sir, I need it. I need you!”

He knew that Louis had completely let go. There was no stress or self-doubt or second-guessing left. Louis was just existing in the moment without worry and feeling. That’s when Liam started to fuck into the tight heat. He snapped his hips forward harshly driving himself as deep into Louis as possible. It was frantic yet controlled, chaotic yet peaceful, harsh yet loving. It was them just being with each other loving each other more than anything before and showing it through carnal passion. Liam dug his nails into Louis’ hips groaning while Louis tried desperately to slam himself back into his lover.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Seconds after the words left Liam’s mouth Louis was spurting untouched leaving streaks on his own chest while Liam released deep inside Louis’ ass filling him and coating him. It took several long minutes of stillness and panting before Liam slowly eased himself out and grabbed the scissors from the nightstand cutting away the tape. He picked up the damp washcloth he had prepared when he got the ice and gently wiped Louis’ face then ass. He cradled the smaller body in his arms holding Louis tightly to his chest as he sat against the headboard.

“That was amazing, baby. I’m so proud of you. You’re so good for me.”

Liam whispered encouragements and offered cuddles and occasional kisses until Louis’ eyes became a bit sharper as he came back to himself.

“How do you feel, love?”

“Sore but good. Quiet.”

Liam brushed back some of the feathery hair stuck to Louis’ forehead with sweat and placed a chaste kiss there.

“I love you, Lou.”

“You just love me for the way my arse looks in those panties.”

Liam chuckled and leaned down claiming his boyfriend’s mouth with such passion Louis’ was left breathless.

“I love your ass without the panties too”, Liam teased back smiling.

Louis nuzzled into Liam’s neck yawning.

“Stop moving and be a proper pillow”, Louis mumbled out as his eyes drifted shut.

Liam chucked and wiggled around until they were both under the sheets despite Louis’ protests. Louis ended up sprawled out completely on top of Liam with his head directly in the center of the broad muscled chest. Liam stroked Louis’ hair until a little snort of a snore came from his boyfriend and then allowed his eyes to shut too.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands out cookies and cold water bottles to everyone who finished*
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
